Malon's search for Link
by zombi110
Summary: This occurs after Link loses Navi. Malon hasn't seen her childhood friend in so long.One night,she decides to go looking for him, but she had no idea that she would be traveling to another dimension. Will she find Link? Let's find out. Rated M for language and actions.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life at the ranch is boring for Malon, it's the same old routine every day. Wake up, wake up Talon, make breakfast, milk the cows, collect eggs from the chickens, brush the horses, and occasionally go into Hyrule castle town hoping to see Link. But she hasn't seen him in 7 years.

_Maybe he died in some battle._ Malon kept on thinking. She kept getting excited when someone in green clothing came to the ranch, just to get disappointed when it wasn't him.

"That's it. I'm gonna go find him myself. But where will I look?" ,Malon said while in bed. She knew Link was always at the castle, so she was going to go to princess Zelda. "I think I should wait 'till tomorrow. I'm pretty worn(yawn) ou..." ,Malon said as she fell asleep.

The next morning, she woke up extra early and left a note on the table. She knew her father would say no, so she wouldn't tell him. At least not in person. She got a machete from the barn so she wouldn't be defenseless, some food so she won't go hungry, as well as some extra rupees just in case she needs some more food or a place to stay. She started to walk away from the ranch just when Ingo spotted her.

"Young lady, where do you think you're going?" ,Ingo said.

_Damn! _Malon thought. She was so close to leaving. "Listen Ingo, If you tell my dad that you saw me right now, I'm going to chop your nuts off with this machete and feed them to you. GOT IT!" ,Malon said threateningly.

GULP! "Who are you stranger?" ,Ingo said.

"That's what I thought." ,Malon said as she was leaving the ranch. About 3 hours later, she made it to Hyrule castle town. "I shoulda brought a house!" ,Malon said exhausted. She made her way to the castle as a guard said "Welcome to Hyrule castle town. It's very peaceful here." "I doubt that", Malon said. She made her way through the crowd of people while this dog kept following her. She walked up to the gate and politely asked the guard "May I please speak to princess Zelda. It regards the Hero of Time."

"I am sorry mam, but I won't allow just about anybody to speak to the princess. These are dangerous times we're facing and I'm not taking any chances." ,the guard replied.

_So much for this town being pretty safe._ Malon thought.

"I can assure you that I will not harm the princess in any way, shape, or form." ,Malon said.

"Then what's with the machete, ma'm," ,the guard said.

"Like you said, these are dangerous times. How about you come with me, so you can see that I'm not a bad person" ,Malon replied.

"(thinking) Fine. But don't try anything funny",the guard said.

He escorted her to the castle while keeping an eye on her occasionally. He would eventually look down too far and check her out. _Stop looking Stephen. You don't wanna lose her and get demoted like last time. _The guard thought. Malon eventually spotted him looking at her, and slapped him hard across the face.

"OW!" Stephen said.

"Pervert! Look at my actions, not me!" ,Malon said angrily.

She looked forward noticing that they made it to the princess' room. Her face was red after seeing what just happened. "Princess, this woman requested to talk with you." ,Stephen said.

"Now get out of here before I tell your boss what happened." ,Malon threatened.

He ran faster than sonic the hedgehog after hearing that. "Hello there, I'm princess Zelda. What brings you to the castle?", Zelda said.

"You know Link, right?" ,Malon said.

"Of course. Why?" ,Zelda replied.

"Can you tell me where he is? I haven't seen him in years.", Malon said.

"Why should I tell you? You could be an assassin of some sort" ,Zelda said with suspicion.

"I'm Malon Lon Lon. I work at the ranch producing your town's food supply. I know Link, or as I call him, fairy boy. Just because of his blue fairy that won't shut up." , Malon said.

"You do know Link, and are right with the fairy thing. Well, I saw him 7 years ago with a beautiful red horse with a white mane. He said something about a forest, so you might want to look there." Zelda said.

"Oh yeah, he took Epona. I'ma kick his ass for that later. Thanks princess!" ,Malon said as she ran off.

"No problem. Tell Link to come visit me." ,Zelda said.

"Sure.",Malon said as she thought _Not a chance._


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: Last chapter, the sentence where Malon said "I shoulda brought a house" should have said "I shoulda brought a horse." Sorry about that. Here's:**

Chapter 2

Malon passed the castle gate, giving Stephen an evil glare until her lack of attention bumped her into a wall. Stephen tried to conceal laughter, but he failed and busted out laughing.

"Oh, you think this is funny? I'll be back later for your deku nuts." ,Malon said threateningly as she passed the wall with a vine. It took Stephen a while, but he finally got what she implied.

_Good thing Link left his map of Hyrule by mistake after his last visit. Now I know where the forest is. _Malon thought.

_**Fast forward 2 hours.**_

"HOW DOES LINK DEAL WITH THIS!" ,Malon screamed. But about 1 mile away, she finally spotted an entrance.

"Finally! Now to go see that bastard." ,Malon said. She entered the Kokiri forest, and spotted 2 kokiri on it.

"Hi!" ,Malon said with a smile. The 2 kokiri pulled their slingshots out.

"Stay back lady. We can not let you into the forest." ,the kokiri said holding their stance.

_Oh great, just like that bastard guard. _Malon thought. Since they didn't have will power, she just took her shirt off, but leaving her bra on. The kokiri were stunned at the sight of the big breasts. Malon put her shirt back on and continued into the village. The kokiri didn't even move a muscle.

_That was easy. _Malon thought. As she walked into the village, she looked around hoping to spot Link, but all she saw were kids. No adults, no old people, no dogs. Just kids and fairies, but of different colors from Navi.

"How could those guards let you in!? I, the great Mido, will punish them later. Anyway, Who are you and what are you doing here?" ,Mido said.

"Have you seen someone called Link..."

"Fairy less? So you know him." ,Mido said cutting Malon off. Saria then came up and said,

"MIDO! ***slap*** Stop acting like a jackass and be nice. Hello strange woman, I'm Saria. What's your name?". Mido lays there with a hand to his cheek listening to the conversation.

"Hi Saria. I'm Malon and I came in search of Link. Bastard hasn't come to visit in years." ,Malon said.

"Link went to the great deku tree and hasn't come back. Maybe he was taken prisoner somewhere and hasn't come back." ,Saria said.

"Wherever he is, I'm going after him." ,Malon said.

" Let me refurnish that machete on your back, it looks rusty and unused and it looks weak." ,Saria said.

"Thanks! Where's your dad so I can give him my machete." ,Malon said.

" I bet Link didn't tell you that kokiri never age past 10." ,Saria said annoyed .

"No, sorry about that. Anyway, here's my machete. Just don't give it to Mido." ,Malon said.

" You're right to say that..." ,Mido said as he got punched by Saria's surprisingly strong fairy.

"AAAAAAAAH! What do you feed her, steroids?" ,Mido said in pain.

**Fast forward 1 hour.**

"Here's your machete back. I split it in two because it was too thick and slow. Now you have faster and stronger twin blades or you can use the other one after the first one wears out." ,Saria said.

"Thank you very much! I owe you Saria. Don't worry, I'll find Link and bring him back. By the way, where is this supposed deku tree?" ,Malon said.

" He's northeast from here. It's a straight path from here to there, so you'll be there in no time." ,Saria said.

Malon walked to that direction for 3 minutes, and she made it to the giant...dead tree.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS! He's dead for din's sake!" ,Malon said.

" I wouldn't be so sure about that. It's me, the deku sprout. I'm that big tree over there, but just newer! " ,the tiny plant said.

"I know why you came here. All I can say is that he's not in this dimension. You will find out where he is in 3.2.1." ,the deku sprout said. Malon suddenly blacked out with a thud to the head. She awoke 5 minutes later, but felt something was missing.

"MY BRA! I swear that if that tree touched me at all..." ,Malon said as she saw an imp with a flute in his hand and her bra on the other. She chased him through the forest, and she fell down a hole before she knew it. She continued to chase him through giant leaps and falls, and finally cornered him.

" WAIT! Before you kill me, what is this thing on your chest for?" ,the imp said.

" It holds the two..." ,Malon said as she was cut off by the imp.

" I'm just kidding, I know what it does. You won't get it back so easily thought." ,the imp said as he went into a building with Malon following. The imp got caught by an angry happy mask salesman. He took the imp's flute and Malon's bra, and gave them both to Malon.

"Let's see what happens when you get something taken from you!" ,the happy mask salesman said.

"Hello Malon, its been so long! How have things been?" ,the happy mask salesman asked her.

" We can talk later. Where am I right now and have you seen Link?" ,Malon said to the man.

" You are in Termina Malon. An alternate universe to Hyrule. As for your second question, Link is in Romani Ranch." , the happy mask salesman said.

"Termina? Alternate? Ranch?" ,Malon said confusingly.

"You're just like Link when I first met him. But you're taking it a little better." ,the salesman said.

" Do you have a map of this place? I want to punch the light out of him for not coming to visit. If you can travel in between dimensions, you can transport him back." ,Malon said suddenly a genius.

" Here's the map. And I could transport him back, but he chose not to." ,the happy mask salesman said.

Her face was redder than her hair, she had eyes creepier and angrier than the salesman when he's angry. He decided to wait a minute or two for her to calm down. But eventually her rage got the best of her and she speeded to Romani Ranch 3 times faster than rolling Goron Link. She pushed herself too much and passed out. She awoke 20 minutes later and felt a shaking feeling in her bra. She reached in there and found Navi in there gasping for air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews so far. I'm gonna do a twice a week upload because of my chapters being short. Speaking of short chapters, I'm gonna try to make them longer so the story will be too. I now take you back to your regularly scheduled:**

**Chapter 3**

"DIDN'T YOU HEAR ME SCREAMING!" ,Navi said. After 2 minutes of being out of Malon's bra, she finally got back to normal.

"Nice to see you too." ,Malon said sarcastically.

"Didn't you feel something shaking and screaming in your bra?" ,Navi repeated.

_**Flashback to exactly before Malon went into Termina.**_

"Damn she's hot! Might as well cop a feel." ,the imp said. He went near the knocked out Malon removing her bra, and touching her breasts. He could hear Malon moaning in her sleep.

"You like that don't you. Well so do I." ,the imp said as a root grabbed him and tossed him ¼ mile away.

"Keep touching this young woman and I will shove my root so far up your ass, you'd have invented a new shade of red." ,the deku sprout said.

"I will cut off your ass shoving roots and sell them to the Chinese. Don't test me you overgrown broccoli." ,the imp replied. Their argument continued for 4 minutes just when Malon came to.

The chase began, yada yada yada.

_Navi's point of view_

"I told that son of a bitch not to leave the Temple of Time. I returned 5 minutes later with a magical amulet, and he's gone.

_Even deeper flashback_

"_Alright Link, I'll be right back in 5 minutes, I have something special for you." ,Navi said as she left upwards to the window. _

_5 seconds earlier..._

"_I like bananas." ,Link thought. He spent the next 5 seconds daydreaming before he saw Navi flying up the window._

_5 seconds later..._

"_She's gone! After all we've been through! No. I won't let you go. Wherever you are, I will find you, and I will hug you and never let go." ,Link said going to the kokiri forest hoping to reach there before Navi. Navi flew in the window 4 minutes later._

" _I'm ba... SON OF A BITCH ABANDONED ME!" Navi said._

_End of deeper flashback._

"I will never forgive him for that. When I find him, I'll shove my...mhnmhnmhnm!" ,Navi said just as she got trapped on the bra the imp was holding. Then Malon got her bra back, passed out in Termina field, found Navi, and now we're caught up.

_**End of flashback**_

Navi told Malon everything that went on her flashback, except that she didn't know that Link was looking for was even more pissed at Link for leaving her fairy just like she was a toy.

"Looks like you and I have a reason to look for Link. I have this map of the place, and it seems that the ranch is northeast of here, 25 miles it seems." ,Malon said. Navi filled up with excitement as she was 25 miles from neutering Link. They both started going northeast.

_**Mile 24**_

"So, has Ingo raped you yet?" ,Navi said with curiosity. There was no way a man living with her all her life, with a body like hers, wasn't gonna attempt it sooner or later. She has D sized breasts, a nice round ass, good legs, baby blue eyes, hair as red as Epona's that shined in the sun and moonlight, and a short skirt. There's no way Ingo could ignore that.

"No. But he has been looking a lot. He's probably too scared to attempt it since I'm faster and stronger than him." ,Malon said. They were both in an awkward silence when two thieves came out of nowhere at the two women slowly, the assistant looking like he doesn't want to be here.

" Well, well, well. What do we have here. One fairy worth a fortune, and a hot ass mamacita. How would you like to come over to my place to have some fun * draws sword * ,not like you have an option anyway." One of the thieves said. Navi magically grew Malon's size and made a sword out of magic. About as big as Link's master sword.

"You wanna throw down, let's throw down MOTHERFUCKER!" ,Navi said as she charged at the other thief, beginning their battle. Malon drew one of her machetes since she couldn't use two simultaneously. Her machete clashed with his sword as both of them swung at each other fiercely.

_Good thing Ingo trained me for battle. _Malon thought. But her thoughts nearly got her head chopped off. She back flip evaded the near death blow fast and was on her feet again. They both charged at each other as their swords clashed at blinding speed.

_Navi's battle_

"Miss, let me explain myself!" The assistant thief said as he wasn't attacking Navi, but avoiding her blows. Navi ignored the man as she didn't want to fall for any tricks. He was wearing a mask so his identity wouldn't be viewable. He had a soothing voice and hands too smooth to be a criminal's. But he has good agility and senses to dodge all of Navi's moves. Blow after blow, Navi swung and missed. Eventually she got tired and was waiting her fate. But 10 seconds passed, and nothing happened.

"Why won't you kill me?" ,Navi said. Her glow was very low since she was tired. This gave the man sight of her. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. What was once a blue tiny ball of light is now a similar figure to Malon's, just a slightly smaller ass and breasts. She has a blue tunic with no sleeves and a short mini skirt. She has Light blue hair, eyes as blue as the sky, and beautiful translucent wings. Navi saw that he was eying her and turned her glow up.

"I don't know why you lit back up, you are very attractive." ,the man said.

_He's no good, he's just trying to get me off guard so he can kill me. _Navi said. But to her disadvantage, her glow was red to show that she was blushing at the comment.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Tael. I am not who you think I am." ,Tael said as he started removing his clothes. Navi looked away, backing off. But she couldn't help taking a peek at the...fairy? She saw a purple light floating in front of her face. She returned to her fairy form as well.

"Stay back you bastard. Your tricks won't work on me." ,Navi said. But he ignored her and continued to talk.

"I'm no thief, I disguised myself like this because if he found out I'm a fairy, he'd sell me for crack in 2.5 seconds." ,Tael said.

"Yea. And I'm not a fairy, I'm a magical mini drug dealer who sparkles when she leaks meth." ,Navi said.

"Give me a chance and you'll see that I'm not bad at all. And by the way you look, neither are you." ,Tael said. Navi was blushing at that comment.

"Hello, I'm Navi. I'm from Hyrule in search of..."

"Link?" ,Tael said cutting Navi off.

"How did you..."

"My sister Tatl helped him save Termina from a dangerous moon 7 years ago." ,Tael said.

_So that's what he did. _Navi said. Suddenly Tael turned human sized without his glow. Navi couldn't look away. He has the same build as Link. He has long dark hair, brown eyes, and a dark tunic. Her glow turned crimson red at the sight.

"He's cute." ,Navi said, covering her mouth after wards.

_Did I just say that? I'm such an idiot!_ Navi thought. Tael heard that, thanks to his sharp senses. His glow got a little redder at the comment. She wanted him so bad, and he felt the same about her.

"So you like what you see?" ,Tael said while flexing his muscles. Her glow got redder and she laughed like a girl when she has a crush on a guy.

_I like her. _Tael said. Navi grew human size with her glow low.

_I have to resist. Why did I grow?_ Navi said. She just wanted to tackle him into the nearest bush and mess around, but she still didn't fully trust him.

"I'm not easy to get, you know." ,Navi said.

"Let's see about that.",Tael said.

Tael got closer to Navi and kissed her on the lips. He started to pull away after 5 seconds, but she grabbed his tunic and pulled him into the bushes with her.

_Back to Malon_

They were both exhausted, but not taking their eyes off each other. Both of them heard the sound of clapping and yelling near a bush.

"Do you hear that?" ,Malon and the thief both said simultaneously.

They ignored the sound and began to fight again. But Malon struck first with great speed towards his sword arm. He blocked it with his other arm, while kicking Malon in the gut. She got up fast, trying to ignore the pain, but it felt like she was carrying a baby. The pain subsided in a couple of seconds, and she waited for him to strike. She could tell he slowed down a bit because of the cut on his arm. She had the advantage, or so she thought. The guy came charging at her, except he slid down and kicked her sword away.

_CRAP! _Malon thought. He then kicked her once more in the gut with all his might, sending her flying 1 meter away. She lay on the ground unable to move.

"Time to party!" ,the man said charging at Malon. He stands right by her feet, thinking of what to do to her first. Just as he was about to jump on her, there was a deafening loud sound of simultaneous, "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!". He immediately stopped on his tracks to get a ringing noise out of his ear. While he was distracted, Malon reached for her other machete and stabbed him in the balls.

_Just practice for the guard and Ingo, if he told my dad. _Malon thought. He lays there with his hands to his balls. She walks up to the thief wondering what to do to him first. She suddenly had a smirk on her face. She retrieved her other machete, and stabbed it in the guy's heart like Link did on the pedestal of time. Blood gushed everywhere showing that Malon had won. She walked over to the bush where the clapping sound came from. As she approached the bush, she heard heavy breathing, and she smelled something strange near the breathing. As she opened the bush, she found... Navi laying on top of Tael with both of them having no clothes. But they were both asleep.

_WTF!? They had sex! What do I do?! _Malon thought. She was blushing a very red shade. But she couldn't help it.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS!" ,Malon said disgusted. Navi and Tael both put their clothes on, getting out of the bush. Just as Tael came out, she pointed her machete at his throat.

"Don't move, bitch!" ,Malon said. She couldn't think straight with what she just saw. Navi took Malon's machete instantly.

"Don't hurt him, I love him." Navi said.

_I knew it!_ Tael thought.

"Navi, you just met this guy, why did you fuck him already?" ,Malon said.

"He was very persuading." ,Navi said in a seductive voice. Malon looked at Tael with a pissed face.

"Listen here. You're coming with us. If you leave us, I will hunt you down, and I will kill you." ,Malon said. Navi was happy when she heard the coming with them part. Malon took her sword back from Navi.

"Yes, ma'am." ,Tael said. So they continued down the road making it to mile 23, with Malon having a close eye on Tael.

**I wrote some parts of this chapter out of anger. So lets see what my angry self did to the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_**Mile 19**_

They set up camp as dusk was approaching(aka Malon set up camp as Navi and Tael "went in search of firewood").

_What's taking them so lo...never mind. _Malon thought. While they were having sex, Malon went to the forest to get some meat. She managed to walk 3 minutes when she spotted a deer. She crept up to the deer very slowly, no i d...CRACK! The deer ran away from Malon.

_DAMN! _Malon thought. She decided to get out her secret weapon, she sang Epona's song. Immediately lots of chickens came to Malon, each getting their heads chopped off one by one. She went back to the campsite, to find both Navi and Tael back.

"I see both of you took your time having fun." ,Malon said as both of them laughed in embarrassment. After they ate, they went to bed at 9:10 PM.

_Romani Ranch 9:00 PM_

"Romani, this feels amazing!" ,Link said as Romani was giving Link a back rub. Suddenly Cremia came bursting through the door with a mad look on her face.

"Hey, what's going on in here!" ,Cremia said. She calmed down seeing that it was just a back rub and not something else. Cremia was keeping a close eye on Romani and Link ever since they both turned 14. They were both teenagers with hot bodies, and in one point in time, _it's _gonna happen.

"Relax Cremia, Romani is not ready for that kind of relationship with Link. Romani is much smarter than that." ,Romani lied.

_Romani will get him tomorrow. _Romani thought

"mmmmmhmmmmm." ,Cremia said as she closed the door. Both Link and Romani blushed when she did that.

_I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I have to tell her. Now. _ Link thought. He breathed in and out, but he was choking on the words.

"Romani, I love you." ,Link said. Romani's face changed from blushed to happy. She was glad he felt the same way.

"Romani loves you too Link." ,Romani said. They both hugged for a while, but they began to notice how tired the other was. Link stepped out of the room as Romani changed into her pajamas. He came back minutes later, and they snuggled on the bed.

_Just for a little bit. I don't want Cremia getting the wrong impression. _Link thought.

But he got tired and fell asleep with Romani in his arms. She covered him under the sheets with her, so he won't get cold. Minutes later, Cremia came in the room seeing Link under the same bed as Romani with a smile on his face. Let's just say she did not sleep well that night.

_**Cremia's dream**_

Cremia was just working one afternoon after seeing Link under the same bed as Romani. She was still a little mad at Link for what she thought he did.

"Cremia, could you come here for a second?" ,Romani said. She did as she was told and went to Romani's location. Romani and Link were making worried faces.

"What do you need Romani?" ,Cremia said.

"I'm pregnant." ,Romani rushed to say.

"What?!" ,Cremia said. She woke up imediately. She kept dreaming this over and over, forgetting the previous dream.

_**Malon and Romani sharing the same dream**_

Malon stepped into Romani ranch with Navi and Tael behind her. She spotted Link and Romani laying on the ground with Romani in Link's arms. That instantaneously pissed her off. Navi automatically charged at Link with a fist raised yelling,

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" ,Navi yelled. Link saw it was Navi, and had a short lasting smile on his face until he was tackled to the ground.

"Whoa Navi, calm down, we'll get him in a little bit." ,Malon said picking Link up and kicking him in the balls, him falling to the ground in pain.

"What was that for...me?" ,Romani said.

"Stay out of this...me?" ,Malon said,

"Allow me to explain. Hyrule and Termina are alternate dimensions. They have the same people, but at different places and personalities. So Malon, meet Romani, your...OOOF!" ,Link said as he got kicked in the balls once more.

"That was for not coming to visit Lon Lon Ranch." ,Malon said.

"And this is for leaving me at the Temple of time!" ,Navi said as she kept slapping Link furiously.

"And you've moved on to a different me? You see these boots Link, these are my ass kicking boots, and it's about to enter the alternate dimension of YOUR ASSia!" ,Malon said as she charged at Link, but she and Romani woke up.

_**End of dream**_

"Who was that?" ,Both Malon and Romani thought.

_Romani Ranch 6:00 AM_

"Is something wrong?" ,Link said still in bed with Romani. Romani told Link of her dream.

"That's strange. 'these are my ass kicking boots' is something she always says to people she's gonna fight. I bet my stories got into your head and made you dream that." ,Link said. Romani calmed down and nodded in agreement.

"Get out of Romani's bed Link, Cremia will get the wrong impression." ,Romani said.

"Too late." ,Cremia said laying on her bed awake under her sheets.

"Link, would you tell me why you're in my sister's bed." ,Cremia told Link.

"It's not as it seems big..."

"A..A..A... I was talking to Link." ,Cremia said interrupting Romani.

"We just snuggled last night, and nothing _else._" ,Link said.

"I better hope not." ,Cremia said. She left Romani and Link alone with both of them in one bed.

Romani was fake stretching her arms under the sheet 'accidentally' touching Link's dick.

"If you say so." , Link jokingly said getting closer to Romani, except she didn't pull away, she tugged him closer, kissing him passionately. His dick got hard in response.

_Gotcha! _Romani thought. Link started to reach for Malon's breasts, but Cremia came in 10 seconds later.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, and...WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE!" ,Cremia yelled as she saw Link and Romani kissing uncontrollably and Link touching Romani's boobs. They immediately pulled away from each other with looks of guilt on their faces.

_**Mile 17**_

They were walking for 2 hours, but Malon was walking faster than usual. Navi and Tael could tell something was wrong.

"What's wrong Malon?" ,Navi said.

"I had a dream where Link was with this other girl that looked like me called Romani. My gut tells me she exists." Malon said.

"Sounds like someone's jealous." Tael said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up Tael." ,Malon said as she was blushing.

"Your face says it all." ,Tael said. A man with a potato sack jumped out of the tall grass and snatched Navi and Tael.

"AW HELL NAW!" ,Malon said. Combined with her jealousy with Romani, this man is as good as dead. She charged at the surprisingly fast guy swinging her sword at his potato sack arm. His arm was a blood waterfall with that swing. He lays there on the ground not able to move because of the loss of blood. Malon cuts the other arm off, making him suffer. After he was about to pass out, she swung at his neck, watching him move until he died.

"Fatality!" ,Tael said with a deep creepy voice. Malon and Navi laughed at that comment. They began to go for Romani ranch, just _16 _miles away from Link's fate. But something caught Malon's eye. Something yellow with bunny ears. She decided to put it on since the weather was kinda cold. She was walking like she usually did, but a lot faster. This would make it easier to catch Link, even if he was on Epona.

"Hang on guys, we'll be there in no time!" ,Malon said.

**Alright, so I can't write lemons good since I don't know a lot about them, I've just read one by accident. If you guys could give me tips on improving the story, that would be nice. Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Something's wrong with my program's spell checker. This time I will read closer for any errors that my program made before uploading(thanks KonoSetsu Lover). I wrote lyrics for the song of healing and posted them online, but you don't have to read it if you don't want to. When someone plays a certain song in this chapter, I suggest playing the song of healing from YouTube while reading it. Good weekend with:**

Chapter 5

The sun was already high in the sky covering every inch of Termina and beyond. Malon's eyesight got a little blurrier as she ran fast, as Cremia was red in the face from what she just saw.

Romani Ranch, 9:00 AM

"I can't believe what I just saw! I'm very ashamed of you both." ,Cremia said pissed off walking back and forth.

_I don't know what to do. Should I send Link away for a while? I think that would be best. _Cremia thought as she finally reached a conclusion.

"I'm sorry Link, but I'll have to ask you to be gone from the ranch until you can control yourself." ,Cremia said. Link's eyes widened at the sentence.

_This is all my fault. If I wouldn't have touched him, he wouldn't be leaving. _Romani thought guiltily. She had to come clean.

"Big sister, Romani has something to say. I couldn't control myself and went for Link. He did nothing wrong until I made the move, so punish me, not him." ,Romani said feeling slightly better. Cremia was a little relieved that it wasn't Link who went for her, but she was still pissed.

"Romani you're grounded! We'll discus your punishment later. I'm sorry for accusing you Link." ,Cremia said.

"No problem. I'm used to it." ,Link said. Maybe Cremia should have payed more attention when Romani called him cute 7 years ago. She began to think of a punishment for Romani.

_**Mile 13**_

Malon began to tire from running for so long. At mile 13, she fell to the ground, unable to move. She didn't seem like she was breathing, and both Navi and Tael began to worry.

"I don't think Malon's breathing" ,Tael said. Navi went inside Malon's nose to see if there was any blockage in her lungs. 30 seconds passed, and she found nothing.

"Well, nothing is blocking her breathing." ,Navi said. Both of them began to think. Navi thought of something.

"Look, it's Link!" ,Navi said. Nothing. Tael had an idea.

"Navi, give Malon CPR." ,Tael said.

"Why don't you do it?" ,Navi said.

"You're my girlfriend. I'd have to touch her chest and blow into her mouth." ,Tael said.

"Man up and do the CPR. I won't be mad at you." ,Navi said. Tael took a while, but he agreed. He grew human size and began to push down on Malon's chest. He then blew into her mouth and continued to push down. Nothing. He tried again. Nothing. He continued to try, but it was futile. Navi spotted a doctor over by the woods. She went to him in a rush.

"Doctor, we need help! A woman isn't breathing!" ,Navi said.

"Let me take a look at this woman." ,The doctor said.

"She's over there." ,Navi said pointing at the unconscious Malon. He went over there in a rush taking out his tools. He took out his stethoscope. He tried to look for a heartbeat.

"The good news is her heart's still pumping. The bad news is she only has 5 minutes until she dies from lack of oxygen." ,The doctor said.

"Can't you do anything?" ,Navi said.

"Have you tried CPR?" ,The doctor said.

"YES!" ,they both replied.

"The next and last thing you can do is pump air into her with this!" ,The doctor said as he pulled out an air pump for lungs. Navi grew human size and began to use the pumping device on her fast.

"Be careful! If you pump too fast, her lungs will explode!" ,The doctor said. Navi shrieked and pumped at a slower rate. The doctor said pump for 3 minutes or until she breathes, but she still didn't breathe after the 3 minute pump. Only 45 seconds remained until she died. Navi began to cry on Tael's chest.

"I'm sorry..." ,The doctor said with a frown on his face. Tael suddenly lit up with an idea. He grew human size and took out an ocarina. Only 30 seconds remained.

"What was that song Link taught me?" ,Tael said as he struggled to remember. 20 seconds. He finally remembered how the song went. He played the _**Song of healing**_.(Use the musical notes Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti and Do)...Fa Mi Re, Fa Mi Re, Fa Mi Re, Do, Re.

(Play the song of healing piano version)

_**Magical**_

_**Mystical**_

_**Song heal this female,**_

_**Please don't go**_

_**Not like this**_

_**Give her consciousness,**_

_**Sands of time**_

_**Hold your stance**_

_**Say this is a lie,**_

_**She won't die**_

_**Not today**_

_**Give her back life,**_

_**Malon get up you're fine**_

_**You're not dead stop crying,**_

_**This tune gave you new life**_

_**Be glad you're alive,**_

_**In and out your lungs go**_

_**But they're doing that slow,**_

_**If you want to stay alive then wake up,**_

_**Get up now**_

_**Your friends frown**_

_**Make Link go kapow...**_

"Lets hope that worked." ,Tael said. Seconds later, Malon woke up after hearing that song. Navi, Tael, and the Doctor all smiled and cheered.

"Hey doc... where did he go?" ,Navi said as he was nowhere in sight. Tael did the same, but the doctor was nowhere in sight. Malon got up, a little dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"You did it Tael!" ,Navi said.

"Aren't you glad you brought me with you Malon?" ,Tael said mockingly.

"Shut up Tael. What happened?" ,Malon said.

"You nearly died." ,Tael said. Malon gasped.

"What?!" ,Malon said.

"You stopped breathing. Probably from running too fast and long without taking a break. Rest for a little while." ,Tael said. Malon wanted to debate, but she had nothing. She decided to take a break so it won't happen again.

After 10 minutes of sitting around resting and getting hydrated, she put on the bunny hood, put Navi and Tael in her hood, and ran towards Romani ranch at incredible speed.

_Romani Ranch_

"Now about that punishment. Romani, you will do extra chores around here and will sleep in a different room than Link from now on." ,Cremia said,

"...Yes sister..." ,Romani said in a dull voice and sad face. Meanwhile Link went into town through a shortcut (lucky him) to get more food and supplies. It was around 11:00 when he got to Clock town, and entered a shop. As usual, the man was scratching his back from an eternal itch, and turned around as Link put the items on the table.

"That will be 140 rupees." ,The dude said. Link put 140 rupees on the table and exited the store. He remembered suddenly that the happy mask salesman said to meet him at the clock tower 7 years ago at this exact date. He ran towards the tower to see his old friend.

"Hello there Link. Oh my how much you've grown!" ,The happy mask salesman said.

"Well I wasn't gonna stay that height forever. So what's going on lately HMS?" ,Link said.

"I heard some very important news from _an old friend_ from Hyrule that got here." ,HMS said.

Link raised one eyebrow.

"Is it Mido again? I already told him I'm the fairy less Link." ,Link said.

"Not even close." ,HMS said.

"Do you need me to kick skull kid's ass again?" ,Link said.

"Oh for fuck's sake it's Malon." ,HMS said. Link's eyes widened. He thought back to Romani's dream.

_No, that's ridiculous. How and why would she go to the lost woo...oooooh... _Link thought.

"You've met with a terrible fate. Haven't you?" ,HMS said.


	6. Chapter 6

**If you have any pointers on improving the story, I'd like to hear it. This is my first chapter fic and I need help from experienced people. Please review and here's:**

Chapter 6

"HA...HA...HA...HA...HA!" ,Link laughed sarcastically. He hasn't heard that since he forgot to play the song of time years ago. He still wonders how he survived the blast.

"You should have seen her face when I said you didn't want to come back. She looked as if she could turn the evil moon into dust with a punch." ,HMS said. Link suddenly turned pale with a face that said 'oh shit'.

"Why... why would you tell her that." ,Link said in a scared voice.

"She brought it up. I'm not a liar you know." ,HMS said.

_Ain't that right. _Link thought. He remembered when he first met the HMS that he admitted he was a stalker. That crept Link out a little. And his big smile and closed eyes with his hands together didn't help.

"What else did you tell her." Link said.

"Oooh you're gonna hate me for a while. I also told her you were at Romani Ranch." ,HMS said. Link's left eye twitched at those two words. And it sounded as if he was gonna get an ass whooping of a lifetime.

"If I were you, I'd hide Romani because she'd be targeted first." ,he continued. Link decided to take his advice since he was right about the moon.

"See you later HMS. I have some business to take care of." ,Link said as he started to run away.

"See you soon Link. And remember, don't let Malon spot you on the road or she will rip you apart!" ,HMS said.

_It's gonna happen later anyway. _Link said as he exited the building. He put on his bunny hood and went in the shortcut to Romani Ranch.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." ,Link said as he ran off.

**Termina field**

_**Mile 10**_

Malon was starting to grow faint again, so she sat down again near a tree to shade from the sun. Navi and Tael got our of Malon's bunny hood all sweaty.

"Din damn it's hot!" ,Navi said. She sat down on the bunny hood cooling off next to Tael. Tael suddenly lit up with an idea. He took out his ocarina and played the song of storms. It started to rain everywhere except under the trees.

"Is there nothing you can't do!" ,Navi said.

"Only disappoint you." ,Tael said. They started snuggling and calling each other cute names. All this love talk was reminding Malon of the other _day_. And she had a face of sickness.

"What's wrong Malon, this reminding you of your jealousy of another girl?" ,Tael said. Anger rapidly flooded her face. Thunder struck Tael exactly when she was staring directly at him. He decided to shut up with mocking her for the rest of the trip. Navi got out her jars and filled them with rain water for later use.

Tael replayed the song of storms and the rain stopped. Malon started to run again, but forgot to put Navi and Tael in her hood, who were hanging on for dear life. She stopped right in her tracks a mile later.

"Oh I'm sorry, did I forget to put you two in my hood? Next time, don't CUDDLE OVER ME!" ,Malon said. Tael wanted to reply, but was afraid of what could come next. Both of them flew into her hood and she started to run towards the ranch.

**Meanwhile...**

Link was 2 minutes from the ranch. He spotted Malon taking the long route to the Ranch with a determined look on her face. He also noticed sparkles leaking from her... bunny hood?

"Oh that's not good. At that rate, She'll be at the ranch in 3 days. I need a diversion." ,Link said. He got out his ocarina and warped to snow head. When he got there, he went to the giant Goron.

"Oh hey Link! What's going on?" ,the big Goron said.

"Look man, as long as I'd like to catch up, can you blow some people in Termina field all the way to clock town." ,Link said.

"No problem. But can you do something for me? Can you babysit the baby Goron a year from now? I have to go to Hyrule to sell a biggoron sword to some dude that day." ,the big Goron said.

"Okay. Thanks man!" ,Link said as he warped to Milk Road.

"Why didn't I do that earlier?" ,Link said.

**Termina field**

The big Goron was disguised a huge boulder a mile from Malon.

"We're 8 miles from Link's doom!" ,Navi said as she laughed evilly. Malon could tell she was she pissed at him, poor Link. The saw in front of them a huge boulder that was the only boulder for miles.

"Din damn! That's one huge boulder!" ,Malon said. It started to stand up for what seemed an eternity.

"You shall not pass!" ,the Goron said. Just as Malon was gonna protest, she was blown back to Clock town. It took an hour, but she made it to the gates of clock town.

"AW, SON OF A BITCH!" ,Malon said.

**Romani Ranch**

Link entered the house when Romani tackled Link to the ground.

"AAAH! MALON, DON'T RIP MY NUTS OFF!" ,Link said terrified.

"It's just Romani, Grasshopper. Don't worry." ,Romani said in a seductive voice.

"Romani..." ,Link said as he was cut off.

"Cremia left to a delivery far away 2 minutes ago. It's just you..." ,she put her hand near his penis "and me" ,she said.

"Ro..." she put her finger on Link's lips.

"A..A..A... just be quiet, and relax." ,Romani said.

_Why can't I move. It's like my body wants Romani. _Link thought.

_**Romani... targeted first... **_The happy mask salesman's words echoed through his mind. Link instantaneously pushed Romani off.

_So close... _Romani thought. Link grabbed Romani and carried her upstairs into the bedroom. Shortly after, he pushed her onto the bed.

_Wait a minute, this is it! _Romani thought. But Link just stood there waiting for her to sit up.

"Romani, your dream was real. Malon, your alter ego, I told you earlier about all that, is in this world coming towards the ranch." ,Link said. He left the room for a moment to go to the restroom. That didn't matter to her. She would get Link before her alter ego.

_I'm not giving up yet! _Romani thought. She removed all of her clothes and lied on her bed with her legs open. Seconds later, Link came in the room.

"Now..." ,Link said as he saw Romani bare. She got up, and slowly walked over to Link.

"Now we can do this the easy way," she wrapped one leg around Link, "Or the hard way." ,Romani said. Link's hands were reaching out to Romani's chest, but his willpower was keeping them back. She kissed him, pushing her chest to his. Link could feel himself succumbing to his desire.

_I don't want to have to do this, but I have to. _Link said. He pushed Romani off him and closed the door behind him. He breathes heavily with what just happened. Romani lays there on her bed disappointed.

"I was so damn close!" ,Romani said.

"DAMN! That's one horny teenager!" ,Link said.

**Termina field**

Malon lost it and stabbed at the huge strong tree, which she tore down.

"DAMN!" ,Navi and Tael simultaneously said. She went to the tree stump and ripped it off the ground along with its roots. Navi and Tael just watch in horror and amazement at the strength she used to rip that huge stump off the ground. She went to the cut tree bark and split it into dozens of pieces, enough firewood for a month.

"There. Now to restart everything WE JUST WALKED!" Malon said as she tore down another tree with one swing. Navi and Tael were both jaw dropped. There was a sign in front of her pointing towards some direction saying "Shorter route to Romani Ranch". Malon got Navi and Tael in her hood and ran off in that direction.

"Trololololololololol!" ,HMS said walking away with a hammer.


	7. Chapter 7

**No matter what the situation seems like, don't think it will end like you think.**

-Me.

Chapter 7

**Termina field**

"I'm sorry Link, but I want to see you get your ass whopped. I got curious when I saw that look on your face at the tower earlier." ,HMS said.

Malon and the others were stopped by a Gerudo Pirate 10 miles from the ranch. It seemed everything was going well.

"Where are you headed and what reason?" ,The pirate said. She had a tan and red hair like any Gerudo, wide hips, large chest, except that this one had her own hairstyle and clothes.

"I'm going to the ranch to get revenge on this dude..."

"Why didn't you just say so! Let me help you with this." ,the pirate said interrupting her. Malon saw the twin swords on the pirate and had an idea.

"How good are you with swords?" ,Malon said.

"I'm an expert swords woman. Why?" ,the pirate said.

"I have these two swords and I was wondering if you could help me train with these to get back at the dude." ,Malon said.

"Of course. We Gerudo hate men. My name is Takana.", the pirate said.

"Malon's the name, glad to meet you." ,she replied.

"All right, let's start the training." ,Takana said.

**Romani Ranch**

"I can't do it with Romani yet. It wouldn't be fair to..." ,Link said as someone knocked at the door. Romani entered the room with a sad face.

"Link, Romani's sorry she did that to you. Romani just loves you _very _much. Romani just couldn't wait any longer. No matter what Cremia thinks, Rom..." ,She was cut off by the ground shaking violently. Everything started to move with great power.

"Terminaquake!" , Link yelled carrying Romani towards a table and put her on his lap seeing that the table wasn't long enough for both Link and Romani to get under. She held onto Link hoping they still made it out alive.

**Termina field**

"Terminaquake!" ,Takana yelled. They had nowhere to hide, so they ran in circles. Tael and Navi came out of the hood while they were having 'Bitch please' faces while floating in the air. They both grew human size, both turned on by the other, but they focused and carried the two woman off the ground until the earthquake stopped 2 minutes later. They set them down and shrank down fairy size.

"Thanks Navi and Tael." ,Malon said.

"No problem." ,They simultaneously said. Takana gave a 'thanks' glare to Navi, but gave a death glare to Tael.

"What did I do?" ,Tael said. Takana still didn't say a word to Tael.

"She said that her race despised men." ,Malon said. Tael didn't think that was fair.

"Well, the quake is over and we're all safe. Can you please keep training me?" ,Malon said.

"Not with those weak machetes. I noticed it wear down during training earlier. Here, I'll give you my spare blades." ,Takana said handing Malon the shiny surprisingly light blades.

"But there's a catch. You have to go through Gerudo training. Long story short, you're becoming a Gerudo!" ,Takana said.

_Only if it gets me better with these blades. _Malon thought. About 15 minutes later, they made it to the beach thanks to Takana's wagon powered by fast horses. Takana was enjoying the ride, but Malon was hanging on to her seat for dear life. It still surprised her how the horses got the wagon over the fence. Takana left the horses on the grass at the fisherman's hut. They swam under the water, into the fortress, getting onto a boat, into the inner fortress. Malon finally learned to swim. They went up the big stairs into the boss's room, where 4 girls readied their spears.

"It's okay, she's with me." ,Takana said. They immediately withdrew their spears and let them pass. They walked up to the leader's throne.

"What is your business here?" ,The leader said.

"This teen wishes to become a Gerudo, just to use the blades against this man..."

"That's all you had to say. Let the training commence!" ,The leader said.

**Romani Ranch**

It was 18 minutes after the earthquake that Link and Romani were almost done cleaning everything the quake disorganized. All that was left was the bedroom. Romani redid the tops while Link cleaned the broken stuff on the bottom and counters.

Cremia entered the house, quickly going up to the bedroom. Romani and Link were finally done, Link lying down with his arms open, as Romani landed on top of him, on his chest. Cremia opened the door to see both Romani and Link out of breath, on the bed, with Romani on top.

"I knew it!" ,Cremia said.

"No... earthquake...everything...destroyed...Romani...me. ..clean...tired!" ,Link said out of breath.

"Oh. That would explain why the ranch looks normal with nothing broken." ,Cremia said. As soon as she left the room, Romani had an evil smirk on her face.

"Don't even think about it Romani." ,Link said.

"No, this isn't about sex. As soon as you hear Cremia coming to the room, say 'you think she bought it'?" ,Romani said.

"You evil evil girl. I like that." ,Link said. He heard Cremia within earshot coming into the room.

"You think Cremia bought it?" ,Link said while laughing quietly. Cremia busted through the door, grabbing Link by the throat.

"Cremia, it was just a joke! Let him go!" ,Romani said. She let go of Link's throat.

"That's it, no more pulling pranks on Cremia!" ,Link yelled grabbing his hurt throat.

_You'll pay for this. _Link thought.

"You are nearly done with all of the tasks. You just need to pass this one, and you're a Gerudo!" ,the leader said.

_Thank Din! _Malon thought.

"Bring it on!" ,Malon said.

"Do you like men?" ,The leader said.

"Like men how?" ,Malon said.

"Do you like them for friendship or for sex?" ,the leader said.

"Both." ,Malon said.

"Then you will not like this next challenge." ,The leader said licking her lips. Malon stepped back a little. The other guards blocked her exit. The leader got closer, eying Malon more and more. Once she got within arm's reach, Malon got out her twin blades and into a fighting stance.

"Don't touch me, or your death is instantaneous." ,Malon said with a threatening voice. The leader just laughed in response.

"I guess you want to join the hard way." ,the leader said. She drew her twin blades and swung towards Malon at high speed. Malon blocked the blow with her blades and returned the swings, just for the leader to back flip dodge. The woman crowd was cheering with excitement.

_I don't have time for this! _Malon thought blocking another blow. She came up with an idea.

"If you don't stop fighting me, I will unleash a very annoying wrath on this room." ,Malon said swinging once more.

"Us Gerudo are trained to take on any sound no matter how annoying." ,the leader said.

"NAVIIIII!" ,Malon yelled. The room was filled with a high pitched annoying sentence of 'hey, listen' on repeat. Everyone but Malon was unaffected by hearing it many times before. They dropped their weapons and covered their ears, but even that didn't help. Malon kicked the blades away from the leader, pointing a sword at her.

"Okay Navi, you can stop now." ,Malon said as Navi stopped. The leader opened her eyes to find Malon pointing a blade to her face. She put her hands up and got up clapping. The rest of the women did the same.

"Cheating with a high pitched sound to weaken a stronger foe, that is a tactic of the Gerudo. Congratulations..."

"Malon. Malon Lon Lon."

"...Malon, you are a Gerudo!" ,the leader said as the room erupted in clapping and cheering.

"Now go out to the outer tower and defend the tower for the rest of your life." ,the leader said.

"Din says what now?" ,Malon responded.

"Yea. Gerudo stay here for the rest of their lives until death." ,the leader said.

Malon ran out the door with lightning speed. The leader was not happy.

"GET HER!" ,The leader yelled. All guards ran towards Malon at a slightly faster speed. A couple of guards blocked her way forward, so she turned for the Northwest exit. The guards got closer to her, as she got slower.

"Why am I running slow?" ,Malon said. She noticed the button under the bunny hood had been slashed.

_Dammit! _Malon thought. She reached for yarn under her pocket and stitched the hood together strongly while running. She ran at a faster speed now and was almost to the exit. More guards blocked her way forward, and she turned towards Northeast. But the exit has been blocked there, as well as the other exits. She was not about to give up.

"Move it! This is a rookie, don't let her be faster than you!" ,the leader said. They all took off their leg weights, and they ran at a faster speed than Malon. She ran with all her faster speed towards the Northeast exit, and jumped over the women. They lifted their spears to try to kill her, but only one of the blades cut her deep.

"AAAH!" ,Malon screamed with pain. She ran towards the real exit to the beach trying to ignore the pain as blood was getting out of her leg fast. When she got to the edge closest to the water, she jumped in. She swam towards the exit, but was slow because of swimming with one leg. But too much blood left her body and she just floated there on the water. The Gerudo got on boats and surrounded her.

"Pitiful bitch never stood a chance. Takana, play the song of funeral.",the leader said. Malon could hear that with the last of her consciousness. Takana had tears forming in her eyes as she played the song. She saw a flute on one of Malon's pockets, and she used it. When the song was over, the leader had a pissed expression on her face. Malon's wound healed, as she slowly opened her eyes with no pupils.

"That was the wrong song you retard!" ,the leader said.

"I know." ,Takana replied with a smile on her face. Malon boiled with rage as she heard the leader call her a bitch and her savior a retard. Water surrounded her as she floated into the air. The leader rose her spear, but Malon knocked it out of her hands with a water hand she formed.

"No bitch, it's you who's pitiful now." ,Malon said as a blast of water shot towards everyone but Takana, sending them into the water. She grabbed the leader with a water tentacle, and brought it close to her.

"If I hear you calling any of my friends anything bad again, I will have a man rape you before I kill you." ,Malon said as she launched the leader to the other side of the fortress. Malon landed on one of the boats as the water stopped surrounding her. Her pupils also returned. Takana could do nothing but have her moth open. Malon slapped her in the face to snap her out of it.

"Now that I'm a Gerudo, can you train me with these blades?" ,Malon said.

"Sure. Let's go towards the ranch again!" ,Takana said. And so Takana and Malon took another 15 minute trip back to where they were before, Malon again scared to death by the speed.

**Romani Ranch**

Cremia was alone at the house while Link and Romani were in town delivering Milk. She thought it was _that_ time again. Link got home earlier than Romani since she was chatting with the HMS(although Link didn't know). He made his way up the bedroom. He opened the door to find Cremia fingering herself. But she didn't seem to notice.

"MMM. Link." ,She muttered.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" ,Link yelled. Cremia yelled at the sight of Link trying to cover herself. Link has seen too much, so he got hard. Cremia looked at his pants to see a big bulge, and got wet at the sight. She walked up to Link slowly, unable to control herself.

"Cremia, what are you doing? Stop." ,Link said. She kept getting closer. Link tried to open the door, but the handle broke off.

"Oops, the handle broke. Wonder how that happened." ,Cremia said.

_She's smarter than Romani. _Link thought. Cremia came closer to him, pushing him on the bed.

_Looks like Ranch work makes her as strong as me._ Link thought. She lays on top of him, Link unable to get free.

"Looks like you can't escape. Now just sit and relax." ,Cremia said. Not even his strength was strong enough to push her off.

**Clock Town**

"Bye Mr. Salesman. See you later." ,Cremia said.

"Just call me HMS. Have a good day Romani." ,HMS said. Romani got on the wagon with a note on it.

_**Romani,**_

_**Went home to feed Epona.**_

_**-Link.**_

"That man loves that horse like a brother." ,Romani said. She was riding in the wagon all alone at dusk. There were men that tried to get in the wagon, but she shot them off with her bow and arrows. A couple of minutes later, she made it to the house. She made it near the bedroom when she heard...

"Cremia, get off me!" ,Link yelled.

"Link?" ,Romani whispered as she walked into the room. She gasped.

"Cremia!?" ,Romani said. She saw a link with his pants down trying to pry Cremia off. It all made sense now.

_She didn't want me sleeping with Link because she wanted to sleep with him! _Roman thought. Jealousy covered her lips as she said...

"Cremia. Get off my man!" ,Romani yelled.

"He's not yours Romani. Let an older person show you how it's done." ,Cremia said.

"Actually, Romani's my girlfriend." ,Link said as he pushed Cremia off. He pulled up his pants, carried Romani towards the other room where Link slept, and he locked the door. He lays on the bed, tapping on the empty side.

"You ready?" ,Link said.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm so glad that all of you are enjoying my story so far. I will try to make this as long as I possibly can for your amusement. I might as well add a part to where what happened when Talon found out about Malon going away. I'm sorry for the mixed up posting, one of my teachers just passed. But now enough with the explaining, let's see what's going on in:**

Chapter 8

_**Termina field**_

"No, No, No, No, No. Once you strike, you automatically flip back and defend yourself so the enemy won't get you. Now try it again." ,Takana said. She decided to take a bathroom break behind the bushes, which gave Malon time to let off some steam. She imitated her exact words, and threw a rock so far, it didn't even start to come down yet when it went out of sight. Takana came back 30 seconds later, and told Malon...

"Again, Go!" ,and Malon did as she was told. She struck at the target, and automatically back flipped, she slowed down a little for the landing, and wobbled a bit. She stood there in a defensive x with her blades.

*sigh * "Okay, I guess we need to practice back flipping first. You almost did it, but you went too slow at the landing. This time, do it faster. Go!" ,Takana said. Malon struck at the target, back flipped, but didn't stop near the landing, and she landed on her feet without a wobble.

"You forgot to defend. It's cool, you're doing great and need some rest. We'll continue tomorrow, since it's dark already." ,Takana said as Navi and Tael came back with firewood. Malon sat there catching her breath from the hard day of training.

"Thank...Din...",is all Malon could say before she fell fast asleep on her sleeping mat.

Cremia kept trying to break the door open, but it was no use. So she went back to get her clothes back on. Meanwhile inside the bedroom...

Link and Romani were on Link's bed, kissing wildly. I mean, they seemed like they were attacking each other's face. Link then got out of bed and opened Romani's legs, took her long dress and panties off, going towards her virgin flower. He slowly puts his tongue on her flower, Romani yelling in ecstasy. She pushed Link in further, Link going a little rougher. He could tell she was ready. He took off his tunic, soon revealing his large member.

"You ready Romani?" ,Link said before going in.

"Go ahead. I'm ready." ,Romani replied. Link slowly moved his member towards Romani's flower, just ½ an inch away. But a rock came out of the ceiling lightning fast and hit Link on the head hard, sending him to the floor laying on his back unconscious.

"OH COME ON! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" ,Romani yelled.

_**Lon Lon Ranch the morning Malon left**_

Talon woke up...

"Wait...that's not right?" ,Talon said getting up. He went to the kitchen to find a note laying there.

_Dear dad,_

_I'm going away for a while to find Link and kick his ass. Don't bother looking for me since I will return in less than 2 weeks at minimum._

_, Malon_

"Huh, I thought Malon and Link loved each other." ,Talon said.

Ingo came in the room looking like he was lacking energy. When he saw Talon and the note, he rushed to the restroom.

"It looks like Ingo tried to cook breakfast today. Wait, Malon's gone?" ,Talon said. Ingo was in the restroom like he's seen a ghost.

"Thank god, that was close." ,Ingo said. Talon overheard Ingo say that.

"What was close?" ,Talon said as he knocked on the door. He had a sudden thought that narrowed his eyes. He kicked the door open and grabbed Ingo by the throat.

"What did you do to my daughter! If I found out you so much as touched her, I will kill you now!" ,Talon said looking pissed. Ingo gasped for oxygen, and came clean.

"I didn't touch your daughter, honest. She ran away to see Link, and she took your machete, so that's not a good sign. I saw her going outside the gate last night, but she pulled the machete at me and threatened to kill me if she found out that I told you this. Now let me go!" ,Talon let him go.

"I'm sorry Ingo, it's just that she's the only family I have left since that runaway Gerudo (aka my wife)died." ,Talon said. For the first time, Ingo saw Talon as a real man.

"Just don't tell Malon about this. I love my balls." ,Ingo said.

Malon's hair in the back of her neck rose.

"Ingo!" ,Malon said.

_**Mile 8**_

Malon and the others were on the road again. Navi and Tael were in the back in a sound proof sack. I wonder why. Meanwhile, Malon and Takana were just sitting there bored out of their minds. Takana had a smirk on her face.

"We Gerudo have the ability to get any man we want, just by looking at them the right way. But other races can't do it." ,Takana said.

"Why would you have that if only one Gerudo guy is able to be born every100 years." ,Malon said.

"That may be, but we need girls too. I bet you I can get that boy fairy." ,Takana said. Malon actually wanted to see that happen.

"Okay, do it. But those two fairies have a _thing _for each other." ,Malon said. Takana ignored that and called Tael. Pissed, he came out to see Takana giving him the look. He slowly came towards her, as if in a trance. She snapped her fingers, and so did Tael. But he fell into a trance again, Takana confused. She looked towards Malon, who was imitating the look she did a little bit ago. Takana snapped her fingers, but it didn't work. Malon snapped her fingers, and Tael got out of the trance.

"Wow, that's cool. I'll have to try that later." ,Malon said. Takana had a WTF look on her face.

"You're a Gerudo!" ,Takana said.

"I know, it was official 2 hours ago." ,Malon said.

"No, I mean you're of Gerudo blood." ,Takana said.

_Well that explains why only the Gerudo and I were the only read heads in Hyrule. And why I'm very sexy. _Malon said.

"What just happened?" ,Tael said.

"I learned how to attract men without my body." ,Malon said with an evil smile.

_**Mile 7**_

Malon was asleep.

_She was in an open field with no one but Link there. She went to cut him to pieces, but he just blocked the swings with his sword, and got them out of Malon's hands. He just came closer as she backed off, but she found herself in a corner, unable to escape. She closed her eyes, expecting to be cut with his sword, but all she felt was a kiss on her lips. She tried pushing Link off, but he was too strong, which turned her on. She kissed back, liking it. When she opened her eyes from the kiss, she was naked, and so was Link. She tried to cover herself, but was too slow. Link rubbed her right nipple while using his other hand on her lower side. She stopped fighting, and said,_

"_Oooh yes, Link!" ,Malon said. A couple of seconds later, she felt something big enter her slowly. Opening her eyes again from the moaning, she found Link's member inside her. He started to move in and out at a certain rhythm. Malon pushed him onto the ground 2 minutes later, making her on top. Link attempted to continue, but Malon was in control now. She moved her ass up and down Link's member fast, making him grab her ass and help. She eventually got tired 3 minutes later, and Link knew it was his time to take control. He put her down on all fours and started to move in her again. Malon wanted to gasp for air, but was in too much pleasure to do so. She felt a pressure building up inside her that finally released and got on Link's member. He could tell she climaxed, but he didn't stop. He kept on going for a couple of minutes until he felt he was about to explode. _

"_Mal..." ,Link said as he climaxed inside her._

She woke up instantly. She was sweating and her vaginal area was wet.

"Looks like someone was having a sex dream." ,Tael said.

"No I didn't." ,Malon replied.

"Then what was with the 'Oooh yes! Link!'." ,Tael said as everyone laughed. Malon blew him away like dust.

_**Romani Ranch**_

Link woke up from being knocked out 2 hours ago. He was in his room, when he saw Romani in here. He then saw himself, and put his clothes on.

"WHOA! You know you can't be in my room, Cremia will flip!" ,Link said.

"Don't you remember, we were going to have sex. But a rock hit you and you were knocked out cold." ,Romani said.

"That was probably a dream. Now please get out before Cremia rips my balls off." ,Link said. Romani got out of Link's room, with a sad face. Cremia tackled Romani, but she got off her when she saw Romani's face.

"What happened?" ,Cremia said.

"Short term memory loss." ,Romani said pissed pushing Cremia off.

_I have another chance! _Cremia said.


	9. Chapter 9

**I just finished Majora's mask (yay!), but now onto the next Zelda game (trolololol). I also have a youtube channel to run(link to my channel on my profile) that I haven't touched in months because of getting sucked into this site. Anyways thanks for the reviews so far, now onto the next closer-to-kicking-Link's-ass...**

**Chapter 9**

_**Mile 6**_

"Alright, kid. We've been training for days, and you're the best sword fighter in all of Termina, probably tied to the Hero of Time." ,Takana said. Malon flashed back to her dream an hour ago. She shook her head to focus.

"Now, let's see how you do against me." ,Takana said as she drew her twin blades. Malon drew hers and got into her usual fighting stance. The two circle each other, waiting on who will strike first. Takana and Malon come at the same time, striking with the same side blades, which jump back along with Malon and Takana. Malon got a little closer, waiting on Takana to do the same. As expected, Takana got a little closer, Malon knocking one sword out of her hand, and kicking it far behind her.

"Wow, that was clever. But I fight better with one than two." ,Takana said. Malon came closer, striking with both blades. But Takana jumped out of the way, swinging at both of Malon's blades which fell out of her hands.

"You lose." ,Takana said. As if lightning fast, Malon took Takana's last blade and threw them far behind her.

"Wrong. We're tied." ,Malon said. Takana just came towards Malon, tackling her to the ground. She grabbed Malon's arms, and pinned them to the ground. Malon struggled to get free, but she couldn't.

"Wrong again. You lose." ,Takana said. Just then, Tael flew in, to see them practice. But when he saw Takana pinning Malon down on top of her, he hid, with a boner.

_Think Malon, think. I got it! _Malon said. She dragged her arms down, and kicked Takana's stomach. Takana was sent back, laying on her chest. Malon got her twin blades, and pointed them at Takana.

"You're right. You lose." ,Malon said proudly. Takana stood up and clapped.

"Wow. You're good kid. You're ready to kick that guy's ass." ,Takana said. They then heard a clapping sound coming from Tael's direction.

"Aaaw. I was so good that even Tael is cheering me on." ,Malon said.

"Uuuh, yeah.." ,Tael said as he was masturbating behind a bush, but stopped to not seem suspicious. They all got into the wagon, and set off for the ranch again, hopefully getting there today.

_**Romani Ranch**_

It was almost noon, and Link was in the field, cutting the grass. Romani went into town to get some more wine. He got tired, so he took a short break.

"Hey Link, come inside. You look very exhausted." ,Cremia said. Link did as told and went inside for some cool air. He just sat down when Cremia put a glass of water in front of him.

"Thanks Cremia." ,Link said.

"No problem." ,Cremia said.

"Dammit, my dress is dirty! Might as well go change." ,Cremia said. Link thought he had rested enough and went back outside to cut the grass. As he was cutting, he found 20 extra rupees.

"Sweet." ,he said. A few minutes later, he went inside to take a shower. But he forgot to knock, and there was a naked Cremia inside the bath tub.

"Crap! Sorry Cremia!" ,Link said as he closed the door. He went up to his room immediately with his face as red as the Goron ruby. His member was up, and he couldn't bring it back down. He just kept thinking about him seeing Cremia …again(technically, buy he doesn't remember about the first time). But it was bothering him too much, and he put his left hand into his pants. He closed his eyes, and pictured Cremia.

Meanwhile in the bathtub...

"I have him where I want him." ,Cremia said. She got out of the bath, put her clothes on, and went towards Link's room. She could hear the sound of clapping flesh.

"Link? Are you doing what I think your doing?" ,Cremia said. All she could hear was the sound of clothes being put on. Seconds later, Link opened his door.

"I was just... getting rid of a pimple." ,Link said.

"You've never had pimples. Plus, you don't have your belt on." ,Cremia said. Link looked down.

"Son of a bitch!" ,Link said. He went to put his belt on.

"All right, you caught me. But it was just because you're so beautiful..." ,Link said as he drifted off looking at Cremia's boobs. He shook his head and looked away.

"I know what you want Link. And I can give it to you." ,Cremia said.

"No. I have to wait for Romani." ,Link said. Without hesitation, Cremia kissed Link.

_**Mile 4**_

Malon just had another Link sex dream.

_Why does that keep happening!_ Malon said. Navi spotted the entrance to milk road. But no one yet noticed her. Navi sighed.

"HEY! LISTEN! HEY! LISTEN! HEY!" ,they all finally payed attention to her.

"LOOK!" ,Navi said as she flew under the entrance to milk road. All of them saw the sign.

_**Milk Road Ahead**_ It read.

"Link and I are gonna have so much fun tonight!" ,Romani said. Everyone looked at Malon. She looked at all of them.

"What?" ,Malon said.

"With this wine, he will not resist me." ,Romani said. They all looked at Malon's lips, which had not moved. They all looked around, until they all saw Romani.

"It's the girl from my dream!" ,Malon said. Romani turned around, to see Malon and the other 3.

"Whoa, this stuff must be strong. I see another me." ,Romani said. Malon got off the wagon, and grabbed Romani by the throat.

"I'm the alternate you. Now tell Link that Malon says hi. If he doesn't believe me, tell him 'Fairy boy, I want Epona back on Lon Lon ranch." ,Malon said as she dropped Romani. But Romani did not move. She looked at all of Malon's body poking at it. She had to make sure it was real.

"Oh...My...Din..." ,Romani said as she let out a small chuckle.

"You have to come with me to the Ranch. I have to show Link..." ,Romani said as she remembered what Malon said. She got on her horse, and jumped the fence the Gorman Brothers put down years ago.

"There's a fence too!" ,Malon said as she kicked it open with part of her rage.

"On the bright side, no more detours on the Gorman brothers' track. On the dark side, Link's gonna die." ,Romani said as she rode off.

"Follow that bitch!" ,Malon said in jealousy. The horses went full speed towards Romani, slowly catching up. As they were neck to neck, Malon jumped off, onto Romani's horse. But it got scared, and bucked both of them off, and ran towards the ranch. Malon got up, laying on top of Romani, pinning her arms down. Once again, Tael got a boner. Romani closed her eyes, expecting to be punched or cut, but all she saw was an angry Malon.

"You're not having any fun tonight!" ,Malon said. Romani was slowly getting free, but was still caught by Malon, due to their equal strength.

"Link's mine, you hear!" ,Romani said.

"Think again, bitch!" ,Malon replied kneeing her in the gut. Romani gets on one knee to recover, but Malon didn't allow that. She raised her foot to kick Romani in the face, but she was blinded. Seconds later, she recovered her sight, and Romani was gone.

"Son of a bitch used a Deku Nut!" ,Malon said. When she looked back to the wagon, she saw Tael with a smug look on his face.

"I knew it all along. You were never going to kill him. Kick his ass yes, but then he would pound yours." ,Tael said as he was kicked by Malon.

_**Romani Ranch**_

Link was still trying to resist Cremia's seduction, but she was making it hard (if you know what I mean). She took off her long dress, revealing her bra that could barely support her breasts, and panties that made her big ass look bigger. Link's jaw dropped to the floor while his member got a lot bigger, showing its real size.

"Oh my! What a big friend you have there. You mind if I play with him for a while?" ,Cremia said. Link wanted to say no, but for some reason his head shook yes, and not the one on his neck.

"Looks like he agrees." Cremia said as she got down on her knees. Link just watched her get loser and closer until her hand touched his belt. She slowly took it off, the same with his pants. He got too excited, and touched her flower while he was kissing her.

"Gotcha!" ,Cremia said.

_**Milk Road**_

They could see the entrance to the ranch, Malon couldn't wait to kick his ass. Meanwhile Romani was already in the ranch, making her way into the house. She could hear clapping sounds, and she immediately ran into the bedroom where she saw Link kissing and touching Cremia.

"Romani!" ,Cremia and Link said. Romani got her sister by the throat and dragged her outside.

"How about you and me pound him together?" ,Romani said.

"Won't that be weird?" ,Cremia said.

"We're going to keep fighting over him, so we might as well share him." ,Romani said.

"Okay. But no touching each other except Link." ,Cremia said as they were both taking their clothes off. They walked into the room with Link trying to put his pants back on.

"Hey, Link. Romani and I were thinking, and you've been working too hard these past 7 years." ,Cremia said.

"How about we work for you these next couple of hour." ,Romani continued. Link tried to get back, thinking it was awkward with both of them at the same time.

"Relax, honey." ,Cremia said

"We're here to do that." ,Romani said. She tackled Link to the ground, pinning his arms down with all her might.

"Cremia, I bought some liquor. It's over there by the door." ,Romani said. Cremia went for the liquor, and poured a shot into Link's throat. He tried to stay strong, but the world got all calm around him. He grabbed Romani and Cremia, and put them both on the bed.

"I'ma get Cremia first. She left my throat sore, so I'ma do the same to her pussy." ,Link said. He worked his way in too fast, which caused Cremia pain. But after a while, she got used to it. He started to pound her slowly, but them pounded her too hard, she was shaking forward and backward on the bed. She was yelling in ecstasy so loud, it was being heard outside.

"Link, you're a dead man!" ,Malon said running towards the house.

Link lays there on the ground, Cremia riding him like a bucking horse. Romani put her pussy on top of his face, Link devouring it.

"You taste delicious." ,Link said. After a while, Cremia felt a pressure build up inside her, and she then released it on Link's member. Romani then replaced Cremia's spot, Link going inside her.

"You two feel the same." ,Link said. But he didn't wait for a reply and was banging Romani like a bongo drum. Cremia put her flower on top of his face, Link once again destroying it.

"You taste better than Romani though." ,Link said.

Meanwhile outside...

"There it is guys. The place where Link dies" ,Malon said.

"The only thing that's going to die today is your virginity." ,Tael said as everyone laughed. Malon ignored it, and went inside. She went up the stairs, into Link's room.

"AAHAAAA!" ,Malon said into the empty room. She checked the next one.

"YOU DIE HERE!" ,Malon said into the bathroom. She finally got to the master bedroom.

"LIN..." ,Malon said as she kicked open the door. She saw Link destroying Romani's virgin pussy while destroying Cremia's recently not virgin pussy. He looked up to see Malon.

"FOUR WAY!" ,Link said with happiness.

"Make that a five way." ,Takana said.


	10. Chapter 10

**10 chapters, yay! Malon finally made it to Link, but in an awkward position. Now, I have nothing to say, so now start reading**

Chapter 10

Malon punched Takana on the arm.

"Ow! What, he's a hunk." ,Takana said. Malon was about to charge at him when he saw Navi punching Link in the face.

"And this is for abandoning me at the temple of time! ***PUNCH* **And this is for not trying to find me! ***PUNCH***"Navi finally stopped and got off him satisfied.

"Do as you wish." ,Navi said. Romani and Cremia just watched the whole thing. Malon got the butt of her sword and hit him unconscious. She put his clothes on, and dragged him outside. The others wanted to follow her, but she said,

"STAY RIGHT THERE! THIS IS PERSONAL!". She dragged Link into the barn, tying him up on a chair. Several seconds later, Link awoke, with a sore feeling in his head.

"Ow, my head. Damn Romani and Cremia for drugging me." ,Link said as he realized where he was.

"What the fuck? Romani, what are you doing?" ,Link said.

"Guess again, _fairy boy_." ,Malon said as Link's eyes opened.

"Malon? What are you doing here?" ,Link said forgetting that he saw Malon earlier.

"You didn't come to visit me." She grabbed Link's head and pulled it up. "Why?" ,She said.

"I thought you've moved on by now and forgotten about me, just like the rest of Hyrule." Link said.

"You were my first friend. I would never forget you." ,Malon said.

"That's the problem. I would always be a friend to you." ,Link said.

"I like you more than that..." ,Malon said by accident. She backed away while Link smiled.

"Is this why you brought me here?" ,Link said. Malon started to blush after seeing what he was implying.

"OF COURSE NOT!" ,She yelled. Link easily got out of his knot, and went towards her. Malon was a little creeped out.

"Link? What are you doing?" ,Malon said. No reply.

"Back off Link. I'm serious.",Malon said. Still no reply.

_Why isn't he replying to me?_ Malon thought. She thought back to her expression when she yelled. Realization suddenly hit her. But it was too late to stop it. Link already got her hips and was pulling her closer, working his way down inside her dress to her flower. She snapped her fingers when his hand was in her flower.

"Malon? What's going on? Why am I here?" ,Link said confused. Malon was too aroused when he got there. She knocked him to the ground, her on top.

"Malon, I love Romani now." ,Link said.

"Looks like I have to retrain you, _fairy boy_." ,Malon said seductively as the others barged in. Malon shook her head.

"You use the seduction look on me, I use the seduction look on you." ,Link said laughing. Malon slapped him hard across the face.

"Sorry, still a little drunk." ,Link said.

_I had to admit I kinda liked it. _Malon thought.

"I read your thought. How about later?" ,Link said. She kicked him in the nuts.

"There. Satisfied?" ,Malon said. All Link did was lay there with his hands on his balls tearing up.

"I'm not through with you." ,Malon said drawing her sword. Link got up and drew his as well.

"Malon, I don't wanna hurt you." ,Link said.

"Too bad, because I want to kill you." ,Malon said charging at Link. She swung at him, but he just back flipped.

_Looks like I have to take her swords away. _Link thought. She came at him again, but this time jumped left and swung. Link back flipped, but his left arm got cut.

_Weaken my defenses. Clever, clever girl. _Link thought. She came again. Link timed his swing to knock the swords out of her. When he swung, Malon stopped for a second, Link missing his swing at her swords, then she stabbed him in the heart. Link fell to the ground, bleeding to death. The others, except for Takana and Navi, were crying. But Link was carrying a pink fairy in his inventory, and came to life before them.

_Dammit! _Malon said and thought.

"Did I just die!" ,Link said. Everyone nodded.

_There's only one thing to do. _Link and Malon both thought. They gave each other the look at the same time, but only Malon came to him.

"What? Impossible! She should have had him on the palm of her hand!" ,Takana said. Link turned around, showing his Tri-force mark glowing.

"His Tri-force mark protected him from the trance." ,Navi said. Link wasn't paying attention, and Malon knocked him to the ground, undoing his pants very fast. Everyone decided to leave and let them finish. As soon as they left, Malon got off him stepping on his nuts. Link yelled in pain with his hands on his nuts once more.

"You did it wrong." ,Malon said drawing her swords.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah, DIE!" ,Malon said charging at him. But Takana blocked the hit with one of her swords.

"Takana, what the hell?" ,Malon said.

"I'm not Takana." ,she turned into a light for a couple of seconds, revealing who she truly was. Malon and Link gasped.

"Zelda?" ,they said simultaneously.

"That's right. I dressed as a Gerudo, knowing you needed help with the blades. And soon, you would lead me to Link." ,Zelda said.

"I would've told him to visit you, remember." ,Malon said.

"I'm not an idiot. I read your thought before you left my room." ,Zelda said.

"_Not a chance._" ,she remembered.

"Well back off, he's mine." ,Malon said with a little jealousy.

"Awww, how cute. At first you wanted him dead, now you want him in bed." ,Zelda said. This turned Malon's face red. Not from jealousy or embarrassment, but because of anger. She pointed her blade at her neck.

"Listen up princess. You have everything. The castle, the riches, the boys, except one. That's right, the boy on the ground, Link. And if I have to kill you to get him, so be it." ,Malon said, eyes narrowed. Link slowly got away from them.

"You go anywhere, you die." ,Malon said stabbing the ground next to Link. Link just laughed sarcastically and stayed where he was. Zelda turned into Shiek, moving two fingers towards her.

"Bring it on, bitch!" ,Shiek said. Malon wasn't retarded, she would wait for Shiek to come to her.

"Wait, Shiek's a dude, so..." ,Malon said giving him the look. Shiek was succumbing, but he gave a little resistance. She lifted her shirt up, him fully hypnotized.

"Gotcha!" ,Malon said putting her shirt back down. Link's mouth was open, and his member up. She gave him a little seductive wink. As Shiek was close enough, she swung. But he caught her sword, and threw it away. He lifted her shirt up, licking her nipple.

"Isn't this technically being a lesbian?" ,Link said. Malon kicked him in the balls, and snapped her fingers. Shiek awoke from the trance, feeling a pain in his pants. He covered it, rolling on the floor.

"Welcome to my world Zelda." ,Link said.

"Like I said, If I have to kill you, so be it." ,Malon said swinging at his neck. But he disappeared before her eyes.

"Where'd you go!" ,Malon said. But she was all alone, except for Link still on the ground. She went to retrieve her other blade, but was hit on the back of the head by Shiek's foot. She lays on the ground dazed. After a couple of seconds, she gets up. But Shiek put his foot on top of her, not letting her get up.

"End of the road, little red." ,Shiek said. He gets his light arrow, pointing it at her back. Seconds later, he stabs it, straight into her spinal chord. She lays there, twitching before she stops. Link lays there, crying for the loss of his friend. Zelda turns back into herself, going towards Link to comfort him.

"It had to be done." ,Zelda said. She went towards Malon to make sure she was dead. She reached for her hand for a pulse, two fingers on her wrist. Malon grabbed onto her hand tight, glowing brighter by the second.

"Why is she glowing?" ,Zelda said. Seconds later, Malon floated upwards surrounded in a translucent light, only her silhouette was what they saw inside the light. Zelda shot 3 light arrows at Malon, but that just made her stronger. A light shot out, going towards Zelda. She tried to dodge it, but it was too fast and struck her like lightning. Soon after, the glow died down, and she slowly sank to the ground. When the glow faded, she was standing, but her eyes were yellow. Malon ran at the speed of light at Zelda, and kicked her in the face. Zelda shrieked in pain as she went flying towards parts unknown. Malon's eyes turned back to normal, and she stood there, with a smirk on her face.

"He's mine now, princess bitch!" ,Malon said. The others came in to see if they were done. All they saw was beat up land and Malon's foot up.

"What just happened?" ,Navi said.

"She kicked Princess Zelda's ass!" ,Link said. They were all confused.

"Takana was Zelda in disguise." ,Malon said.

"Ohhh." ,Everyone said.

"Well, let's go to my room to celebrate." ,Romani said.

"Hold up, bitch! He's mine." ,Malon said.

"Aw shit!" ,Link said.

**I know this chapter was short and delayed, but I was sucked into the new BOII Map Alcatraz Prison. Well, Takana was Zelda, who knew (except me). What will happen between Malon and the sisters? Join us next time, in Dragon Ball Z!**

**Zombi110: I think you're in the wrong area, dude.**

**DBZ Narrator: Oh right, sorry.**

**Zombi110:*cough, cough* Well, let's wee what happens between them in the next chapter. See ya!**


	11. Sad temporary news :(

**Dear beloved readers, this story has come to an end. Well, she already found Link, so the title serves no more purpose. But don't worry, the storyline will continue! I will be working on my YouTube channel since I owe my subscriber(lol, I suck) a new overdue(I'm not kidding when I say overdue) blooper. Luckily, I will get more subscribers. But be expecting the new story with LONGER chapters than the ones in this story. Next story will be started around late May- Early June. So tune into my fanfiction then. I put up a poll, so answer the question. It determines the fate of the next story. And if you go to my youtube page, give me a shoutout and your fanfiction name. See ya soon!**


	12. hashtag trollface

**Well, might as tell what happened to Zelda and where she went. So now onto the chapter I was never going to originally make:**

_**Meanwhile...**_

Zelda was yelling as she was falling to the ground. She lays there for hours, unconscious. A group of deku people got around the fallen beautiful woman.

"Who is it?" ,One of them said.

"I don't know. But she looks rich. Might as well take her money...", she woke up immediately and was choking the deku that said that.

"Touch my money and you will die!" ,Zelda said. Everyone freaked out and ran away from the angry on her monthly Zelda.

"How did you know that?" ,Zelda said.

"**I have my sources." ,Zombi 110 said. **Zelda looked around to see where she was at as two old ladies on broomsticks approach her.

"Oh my! Are you hurt dear? Let us heal you back at the shop." ,one of them said.

"Who are you?" ,Zelda replied.

"I'm Koume, and that's my sister, Kotake." ,Koume said.

"TWINROVA!" ,Zelda said as she blasted them to dust.

"I guess I have to find out where I am." ,Zelda said as she kept walking down south. She found herself near a shop that looked like a hut. She climbed the ladder, hoping to get some more info.

"Hello? Can you tell me where I am?" ,Zelda said.

"You're in the swamp, milady. While your here, you might as well check out the deku palace." ,the shopkeeper said.

"Thank god, more royalty. How do I get there?" ,Zelda said.

"You can take the boat ride over there. Go over to that booth over there for tickets." ,the shopkeeper said. Zelda wen to the booth that was empty. But a note lay next to it.

_The boat ride is temporarily closed due to me being gone._

_Please come back later._

_-Kotake_

"Shit, I disintegrated her! I guess I have to turn back. Uh, which way out of the swamp and into the ranch?" ,Zelda said.

"Keep going north until you find a man floating on a balloon. Pop it, and he will sell you a map." ,the shopkeeper said.

"Thanks, man!" ,Zelda said hugging the shopkeeper. She ran out the door, heading north. When she found the man floating with a balloon, she popped it, the man yelling with terror as he fell down.

"Hey, these balloons are expensive! I hate bitches that pop my balloons! And for that, I will charge you extra for the maps!" ,Tingle said.

"Aw come on! The man in the store said to pop your balloon. It wasn't my fault!" ,Zelda said.

"Too late, I have made up my mind." ,Tingle said. Zelda turned into Takana, and gave Tingle the look. He came closer to her, hands going toward her pussy. She grabbed the map off his back, snapped her fingers, and ran away. A second later, Tingle got his focus back and realized his map was gone.

"Son of a bitch took my map! Tingle Tingle issuperpissed! Tingle just thought of that, I hope no one steals it." , Tingle said.

"Yes, I have the map! Now to get my Link back!" ,Zelda said.

"Wait, the end of the chapter is nearing! Uhhh, let's see. Should I end it with something funny or... wait he's saving the document. Wait, narrator, don't close it! I have something to say nooooo!" ,Zelda said as her map got struck by lightning.

_**The end... of part 1.**_

**Well, there you go. As for the last part, I kind of hate Zelda, which is why I was a bitch to her in the final senjk mn ,m mjhk o0o9 uyh,i9 hjyu76b**

"No one makes a fool out of Princess Zelda and gets away with it." ,Zelda said smashing my head on the keyboard.

"**Oh yeah. 'Zelda's clothes magically disappear." ,I typed and said.**

"Hey! Put my clothes back... why are you coming towards me like that...


	13. Chapter 13

"**Thank Din, I escaped from that Rapist!" ,Zelda said as she put her clothes on and teleported back into the story.**

**Well, here's part 2 of the unplanned chapter. Sorry the last one was short, but I was trying to find Zelda who managed to escape somehow. Well read on:**

_**Part 2**_

"The narrator is a rapist. Good thing I escaped him." ,Zelda said reading the map. Someone taps her on the shoulder, and knocks her out. 30 minutes later, she wakes up, finding herself tied up on a chair.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" ,Zelda said with fear.

"You have something that I want." ,the mysterious man said.

"If it's my virginity, you're too late. The narrator took it." ,Zelda said.

"No. You have my map, and I want it back." ,Tingle said.

"Tingle? How about I give you $20 and I'll be on my way." ,Zelda said.

"What am I? Slender man? I change my mind. I want something pink and soft below your belt.",Tingle said.

"* gulp * You mean..."

"Yes! Your shoes. They will pay for the map." ,Tingle said.

"**You dirty mind!" ,Zombi 110 said.**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" ,Zelda said as she noticed her shoes missing. She broke free, and threw a punch at Tingle.

"Tingle Tingle, KOOLIPAH!" ,Tingle said as he disappeared. Zelda missed the punch.

"If I see him again, I'm gonna shove my crown up his ass!" ,Zelda said. She looked at her map, and found herself in New York. She got out of the building, when she heard the sound of metal being scraped against one another.

"What is that horrible sound!" ,Zelda said.

"This is dubstep bro!" ,a random douche said. Zelda teleported to some random place anywhere. She found herself in Clock Town.

"That was the most awful thing I have ever heard!" ,Zelda said. She felt her feet getting cold, and once again noticed she was barefoot. She went to the only shoe store in Clock Town that sold royal clothes.

"My shoes were stolen. I need new ones. NOW!" ,Zelda said. But she found the store empty. She saw the exact pair of shoes she had when they were stolen. She looked around, making sure no one was around, then put them on her feet. She walked out of the store all casual, saying "I guess no one's there." She looked at her map for the way to Romani Ranch.

"It's Sheik time!" ,Zelda said transforming into Shiek and running towards Romani Ranch. But she stopped and looked over by a random tree to see Malon kissing Tael.

"Well Well Well. What do we have here. Link's crying and Malon's causing it. That gives me more of a chance with him." ,Shiek said. She walked over to them very slowly, but going more towards Link.

"Zel... mmmmm." ,Link said as Zelda(transformed while walking) covered his mouth.

"This is painful, isn't it. Seeing that sweet Malon from all those years ago making you cry now." ,Zelda said. Malon thought she heard something and glanced towards Link. Zelda hid behind the tree, and Link faked crying. Seconds later, she glanced away. Link and Zelda let out a sigh of relief.

"Of course, if I were your love, I would never do this to you." ,Zelda said.

"Now hold on Zelda, there's always Romani." ,Link said.

"What about Cremia?" ,Zelda said.

"She's 8 years older than me. Maybe just to fuck around with once, but that's it." ,Link said.

"Looks like you grew up to be a douche to." ,Zelda said as she blacked out.

"What's that supposed to mean?" ,Link said as he got no response.

"Zelda?" ,Link said. Still no Response.

"Hey look, the narrator is finally ending this chapter. What I have to say is... See you May 28th Motherfu... **End of chapter. Link got pissed.**

"Son of a bi...**I said end of chapter!**

**Zelda woke up, dazed from the hit.**

"**I found you." ,Zombi 110 said.**

"**Aw shit!" ,Zelda said.**

**Well, here's where it ends for this secret chapter. I will see all of you May 28****th****. Peace out!**


End file.
